Climate change UK news
, < Climate change, < Climate change UK For International and other country information - see main Climate change article For Action ideas, UK links and other UK information - see main Climate change UK article News 2007 *Thursday, January 4 2007 - Transport 2000 says local bank closures point to need for carbon audits. Transport 2000 / Local needs met locally, UK News 2006 *Wednesday, December 13 2006 - The Wildlife Trusts welcome today’s consultation draft Planning Policy Statement (PPS), Planning and Climate Change, but warn it needs to go further to prepare wildlife for climate change. / Biodiversity UK *Wednesday, December 6 2006 - Pre-Budget Report environment measures - further details via Defra news release *Wednesday, November 29 2006 - Climate change already affecting UK marine environment. Defra news release / UK Coast *Monday, November 27 2006 - Statistics on local and regional carbon dioxide emissions for 2004 released. Defra news release / Forum:Will 'our' climate change data be free to reuse?, Sustainability indicators *Wednesday, November 15 2006 - Welcome for climate change bill in Queen's speech, but targets still being considered. Defra news, Reaction - Friends of the Earth, Greenpeace, ippr *Tuesday, November 14 2006 - Wildlife Trusts warn Thames Gateway development not preparing for climate change / Biodiversity UK *Wednesday, November 8 2006 - Commerce and public sector asked to contribute to reducing emissions - Defra launch consultation. *Monday, October 30 2006 - Stern Review published, but some activists warn "this 700-page analysis offers a dangerously inadequate and deceptive plan". *Wednesday, October 25 2006 **Public say politicians must do better on climate change. FoE press release **London Council to propose emission based charging for residents parking. Richmond upon Thames Council *Monday, October 23 2006 - UK carbon emissions still rising FoE press release *Friday, October 13 2006 - Government 'likely' to introduce new climate law. BBC news, FoE press release *Thursday, October 5 2006 - Most MPs back call for new climate law in Queen's Speech. FoE press release *Monday, September 25 2006 - Regional and local development plans must be 'climate proofed' FoE press release *Friday, September 22 2006 - Office of Climate Change starts work. Defra news release *Friday, September 15 2006 **Gore climate film goes national, greens urge public to act. Greenpeace press release **UK's first climate road map published FoE press release *Wednesday, September 13 2006 - UK-China climate change working group launched. Defra news release *Tuesday, September 12 - Climate change on the agenda at party conferences. FoE press release *Monday, September 11 2006 - England-wide initiative will show impacts of climate change on people and places locally. Transport 2000 press release / Sustainability networks *Friday, September 1 2006 - FoE welcomes David Cameron's call for climate change law FoE press release *Tuesday, August 15 2006 - Sales of 4x4s dip for first time. Greenpeace press release *Tuesday, July 18 2006 - New council action pack to tackle climate change. DCLG News Release 2006/0060 *Thursday, June 15 2006 - Climate change: House of Commons Committee to examine the 'citizen’s agenda' EFRA press notice / Sustainability networks *Sunday, April 16 2006, Environmental Audit Committee publishes 'Keeping the lights on: nuclear, renewables, and climate change'. *Thursday, March 30 2006, Provisional greenhouse gas emissions figures for 2005 *Tuesday, March 28 2006, Campaign groups see climate review as inadequate *Wednesday, March 22 2006 - Mixed reaction to green tinged budget *Thursday, March 2 2006 - Pressure grows for tough UK action on climate change *January 26 2006 - Searching for the UK's young climate change champions *January 23 2006 - UK emissions rise again News 2005 *Climate change UK/News 2005 Category:Climate change category:United Kingdom category:News